dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan's First Date
のハチャメチャ デート!? |Rōmaji title =Gohan no Hachamecha Hatsu Dēto!? |Literal title =Gohan's Confusing First Date?! |Number = 202 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = September 29, 1993 |English Airdate = November 27, 2001 |Manga = None (filler) |Previous = I am Saiyaman |Next = Rescue Videl }} のハチャメチャ デート!?|Gohan no Hachamecha Hatsu Dēto!?|lit. "Gohan's Confusing First Date?!"}} is the third episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred second overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 29, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 27, 2001. Summary Gohan is flying with his costume to high school. Then he lands, takes off his Great Saiyaman clothes, and sees a red haired girl named Angela on the roof and thinks she saw him transform back to Gohan. He goes back to class and the teacher tells Gohan to answer something, but Gohan is day dreaming. He is saying to himself "I was so stupid to turn back to Gohan!" Then, the teacher sends him out for day dreaming to hold two water buckets. When the teacher tells Angela to answer the same question, she draws a love picture of Gohan. The teacher sends her out for not paying attention. Angela then tells Gohan that she knows Gohan's secret. She says "If you don't go on a date with me, I will tell everyone your secret!" Gohan accepts the date. Later, when Gohan goes home, he asks Chi-Chi if he can go on a date. She approves and tells him about when she forced Goku on a date with her. Chi-Chi starts dreaming of this first date, which humorously ended with Goku and Chi-Chi having a sparring match. She then says it was a great first date, and calls Goku a rascal. During the date, Gohan and Angela go see a movie. After a while, Gohan gets bored and loses interest. Angela soon becomes angry and begins to leave, so Gohan apologizes to her and the date continues. They go to a coffee shop after watching the movie. Angela asks Gohan to put ten packets of sugar in her coffee. Gohan is surprised and tells Angela that that is a lot of sugar. Angela happily tells him that that is how she gets her bubbliness, shocking Gohan. While walking, they notice a building on fire. Videl immediately comes to put out the fire. She sees a water tank on the roof and tries to open it, so the water within it will release and stop the fire, but the water tank handle doesn't budge. Gohan then transforms into The Great Saiyaman, and saves Videl from getting injured. He then punches a hole into the water tank, and extinguishes the fire. While Videl is talking to the reporters, she sees Gohan sneaking away from the scene. She stops Gohan and whispers something to Gohan. Angela sees Gohan with Videl and thinks that Gohan is trying to kiss Videl, probably because Videl is leaning into his face. So, she tells the secret to Videl (that two days ago she saw Gohan in the locker room and saw his teddy bear underwear). Gohan asks about the incident on the roof, then Angela tells him she did not have her contact lenses on at that time. She then dumps Gohan. The next day, she is seen flirting with another guy. Major Events *Gohan is blackmailed into going on a date with his classmate, Angela. *Gohan as the Great Saiyaman puts out a building set aflame with help from Videl. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Videl *Erasa *Sharpner *Angela *Chi-Chi *Goten *Goku (Flashback) Locations *Satan City **Orange Star High School *Goku's House Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode's English version did not air on its intended date of September 19, 2001, because it features a tall building that is aflame. Given that this episode aired 8 days after the 9/11 terrorist attacks, it was determined to be too sensitive to air. Therefore, the next episode, "Rescue Videl", was aired in its place. It ended up debuting on November 27, 2001, 2.5 months after 9/11. *Despite Kid Goku only making a cameo appearance in this episode, he has two different voices in the initial Funimation dub of this scene for some reason; his first spoken line is delivered by Laura Bailey (which marks the only time she has ever voiced Goku), while his remaining lines are delivered by Stephanie Nadolny (Kid Goku's regular voice actor in the Funimation dub, as well as Angela's in this episode). The first line was later redubbed by Nadolny for the Season box set release of the series. **Furthermore, Kid Chi-Chi was voiced by Monika Antonelli for the first and only time in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 202 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 202 (BDZ) pt-br:O primeiro encontro de Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z